


With Tragedy Comes Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, Halsey (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Halsey, Alpha Harry, Alpha Michael, Alpha Zayn, Anxiety, Asexual Niall, Beta Alex, Beta Calum, Beta Jack, Beta Niall, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Liam, Omega Louis, Omega Luke, PTSD, Past Mpreg, Pregnant Liam, Pregnant Louis, Rutting, True Mates, pregnant luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack and Alex Barakat opened their house to omegas in need, they weren't prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basic Biology

Here are the basics of this story:

 

 **Biology:**  

 

Heats:

Heats only happen to omegas and can last from 4 days to 2 weeks. Heats occur once every month. During heats, omegas produce slick. Each omega's slick has a different scent made specifically to attract their alpha or beta (see scents for more). The purpose of a heat is to get an omega pregnant. Male omegas have their first heat earlier the females and males also have stronger heats that last longer as it is harder to impregnate them. Males usually have their first heat at the age of 12, females won't have their's until they're 15. During a heat, the omegas brain gets turned off and its body takes over. Before a heat, there is a thing similar to PMS called Pre-Heat. During Pre-Heat, the omega will begin to produce slick and have stomach cramps. Omegas get extremely sleepy, hungry, and thirsty during Pre-Heat as well as horny. Some omegas experience a slight fever and the need to pee more often, too. Pre-Heat normally starts 4 days before the heat begins. After a heat, there is Post-Heat. Post-Heat is similar to Pre-Heat as the omega will experience stomach cramps and will produce slick. During Post-Heat, male omegas normally have terrible pain in their balls. All omegas will have fevers during Post-Heat. Sometimes, omegas will experience morning sickness during Post-Heat as well. If mated with a male alpha, omegas will appear to be around six months pregnant due the amount of cum their mate pumped into them, the bloating will take about a week to go down. All of the other Post-Heat symptoms end after three days. 

 

Periods:

Male omegas as well as all females will endure a period. For omegas, periods occur as soon as Post-Heat is over and lasts for about 3 days. For female betas and alphas, periods last for about a week. For male omegas, the blood comes out with small amounts of slick. 

 

Ruts: 

Only male alphas go through full ruts. Female alphas will feel extremely horny and protective of their mates while males will crave their mate's touch and it will hurt them immensely to not be inside their mate on top of that. Ruts are for the purpose of pleasuring the mate and assuring that they are pregnant (if a female or male omega). During a rut the alpha's natural scent will grow 10 times stronger (see scents). Ruts usually last for 48 hours. Male alphas have their first rut around time when they turn 13. Females have their first rut once they turn 14.

 

Bonding:

On each person, there is a special place that is extremely sensitive called their bonding gland. Omegas have their's on the inside of their right thigh just below their genitals. Alphas have their's just below their left ear. Betas have their's in the centre of the nape of their neck. To mate, or bond, each mate must bite the other's bonding gland until it draws blood, eventually leaving a scar called the bond mark. Bond marks never go away. Bonding makes it so mates can sense each other's emotions. 

 

Pregnancy: 

All females and omega males can get pregnant once they present. Each pregnancy lasts for 9 months. Omegas will still experience heats every month during their pregnancy only less intense. Female alphas and betas can only carry one child at a time, omegas can carry up to six but only in rare cases will there be this many. During pregnancy, the carrier will experience normal pregnancy symptoms including the production of breast milk. Once pregnant the carrier will have a change in scent(see scents for more).


	2. Characters and Scents

SCENTS: 

Scents are everything in the a/b/o universe. Every person has their own unique scent that can be changed or added to by different factors. When you're born, you have your own scent, it stays the same until you present. When you present something is added to your scent. For omegas, their slick is a scent or mix of scents that is appealing to their mate. When someone goes into a heat or rut, their scent intensifies. When someone gets pregnant, their scent is added to again and they smell slightly like the one who impregnated them. When mates bond, they gain a scent that the two of them share. Scents also change with emotions. When one is angry, their scent becomes uncomfortable for others to smell, when sad, their scent makes others sad, etc. Scents especially effect one's mate. 

CHARACTERS:

Name: Jack Barakat  
Age: 28  
Status: Beta  
Mate: Alex Gaskarth Barakat  
Scent: Rosemary, lime, cherry blossom, and caramel.  
Kids: None.  
Occupation: Co Owner of Barakat's Home For Omegas

Name: Alex Gaskarth Barakat  
Age: 29  
Status: Beta  
Mate: Jack Barakat   
Scent: Peppermint, raspberry, and caramel.  
Kids: None.  
Occupation: Co Owner of Barakat's Home For Omegas

Name: Michael Clifford   
Age: 18  
Status: Alpha  
Mate: N/A  
Scent: Blueberries, dark chocolate, and chamomile.  
Kids: None.  
Occupation: House Attendent at Barakat's Home For Omegas 

Name: Luke Hemmings  
Age: 17  
Status: Omega  
Mate: N/A  
Scent: Peaches, bubblegum, and lilac.   
Kids: None.  
Occupation: N/A

Name: Ashton Irwin  
Age: 19  
Status: Alpha  
Mate: Calum Hood  
Scent: Orange juice, lemonade, tiger lily, and freshly cut grass.  
Kids: None.  
Occupation: Cook at Barakat's Home For Omegas 

Name: Calum Hood  
Age: 18  
Status: Beta  
Mate: Ashton Irwin  
Scent: New car, white wine, and freshly cut grass.   
Kids: None.  
Occupation: Farm Hand at Barakat's Home For Omegas 

Name: Zayn Malik  
Age: 21  
Mate: Liam Payne Malik  
Status: Alpha   
Scent: Strawberry ice cream, bananas, Greek yogurt, and white chocolate.   
Kids: One on the way.   
Occupation: Groundskeeper at Barakat's Home For Omegas 

Name: Liam Payne Malik  
Age: 20  
Mate: Zayn Malik  
Status: Omega  
Scent: Whipped cream, black berries, tulips, and white chocolate.  
Kids: One on the way.  
Occupation: N/A

Name: Harry Styles  
Age: 20  
Mate: Louis Tomlinson Styles  
Status: Alpha  
Scent: Pine wood, black coffee, brown sugar, and sugar cookies.   
Kids: None.   
Occupation: Farm Hand at Barakat's Home For Omegas 

Name: Louis Tomlinson Styles   
Age: 22  
Mate: Harry Styles   
Status: Omega  
Scent: Roasted marshmallows, tangerines, and sugar cookies.   
Kids: None.  
Occupation: Doctor/Therapist at Barakat's Home For Omegas 

Name: Ashley Frangipane   
Age: 19  
Mate: Mia Hale  
Status: Alpha  
Scent: Spearmint, cotton candy, and green tea.  
Kids: None.  
Occupation: Secretary at Barakat's Home For Omegas 

Name: Mia Hale  
Age: 19  
Mate: Ashley Frangipane   
Status: Omega  
Scent: Cinnamon, Granny Smith apples, and green tea.  
Kids: None  
Occupation: N/A


	3. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know who noticed that I didn't put Niall's profile in the last update. There is a reason. This update is important for many reasons so please read it.

In this universe, each ranking has a specific eye colour that their eyes will turn to in certain situations due to each rankings general traits.

Alphas:  
Alphas are natural leaders as well as being very dominant. Their eyes turn red in situations where they personally feel threatened, when they feel others (omegas in specific) are threatened, when they are in a rut, when they are mated, and when they are making orders. 

 

Betas:  
Betas are the second in commands and are usually very intelligent. Their eyes turn yellow when they are protecting someone (whether by choice or command), when they are mated, when they are scared, and sometimes a beta's eyes will flash yellow when they learn something new. 

 

Omegas:  
Omegas are submissive, timid, and natural caregivers. Their eyes turn blue when they are scared, when they are in heat, when they are in trouble, when they are mated, and when they are submitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first real chapter is coming soon!


	4. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just some quick things I forgot to mention:
> 
> Suppressants: Alphas and omegas can take them to suppress heats and ruts
> 
> Blockers: Pills that block a person's scent
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a snowy December day when it happened. Small flakes of white slowly drifting from the clouds to the already porcelain ground. Barakat's Home For Omegas was quiet as most of its residents were still fast asleep. At the time, Jack, Alex, Michael, Ashley, and Ashton were the only ones awake. The five of them sat on the L-shaped sofa in the living room, 16 Candles was consuming the TV screen above the fire place that held many crackling flames. They all were holding mismatched mugs full of hot chocolate. 

They were all watching the movie, none of them really into it, when a quiet knock drew their attention away from the screen. They all set their mugs down and made their way to the door to, Jack in front. Jack opened the door to reveal a small boy who was shaking so badly it looked like he was having an internal Earthquake. Alex—who was now next to Jack—quickly pulled him inside. 

The boy was only wearing a thin tank top, a pair of worn out boxers, and torn up socks. His blonde hair was wind blown and messy, his lips starting to turn blue. 

"Ashley, go get Louis please. Ashton get him some hot tea. Michael, grab him some warm clothes." Alex ordered, pulling the boy's small frame closer to him so that his face was in Alex's neck. Jack grabbed several blankets and brought them over to where Alex and the boy were. The couple wrapped the blonde in the blankets and brought him over to the sofa just as Michael returned with some flannel pyjama pants, a black jumper, and some fuzzy socks, all from him own closet. 

"Thanks, Mikey." Jack said when he was handed the clothes. While Jack and Alex helped put the warm clothes on the boy, Ashley returned with Louis, who was closely followed by his mate, Harry. 

"Where is he?!" Louis called as he rushed into the room. "Everyone move!" Everybody moved out of Louis' way so that he could check the boy over. 

The small brunette removed the blankets and began looking the blonde over. Ashton soon entered the room with a mug full of chai tea. Everyone was silent as Louis worked, not wanting to disturb him. Soon enough, Louis was done. 

"First of all, he is an omega." Louis began. "He doesn't seem to have hypothermia or frostbite but he may have a cold tomorrow. Also, he is in pre-heat by the looks of it." Louis then stood up, took Harry by the hand, and started towards their room. Just before they had disappeared, Louis turned and said, "Nice meeting you by the way, love." 

Everyone else then turned to the boy, who had his eyes glued to the floor. Alex sat beside the boy, wrapping the blankets around him again, taking the tea from Ashton and handing it to the boy. 

"What's your name, sweetie?" Alex asked, quietly. 

"L-Luke." The boy shivered. 

"Hello, Luke. I'm Alex and this is my mate Jack. We'll get you a room but first can you tell us what drew you here?" Alex asked. 

Luke nodded, swallowing quickly. "I-I was running away from home when I smelled my mate so I followed the direction of the scent and it brought me here." Luke explained. 

"You smelled your mate?" Jack questioned. 

"Mhm. They're here." Luke responded. 

"Are you sure it's not just because you're in pre-heat?" Jack quizzed. 

"Positive. I know that they're here. I just can't figure out who it is." Luke answered. 

"Well the only unmated person who isn't an omega is Micha-wait Michael come here." Alex motioned for the colourful haired boy to come to them. 

Michael knelt down in front of Luke, looking up at him. Luke's eyes immediately turned from their natural baby blue to the neon omega blue, Michael's emerald eyes turning to their vibrant alpha red. 

"Michael finally found his mate." Ashley chuckled. 

"Took him long enough." Ashton added.

"Oh shut it, Irwin, not everyone meets their mate in the sixth grade like you did." Michael growled before facing the omega, his omega, again. 

"Hello, little omega, I'm Michael." The black haired boy smiled. 

"Alpha." Luke whispered, sliding off the couch and into Michael's arms. 

"Important question." Jack interrupted. "Are we giving Luke his own room or will he be staying with Michael?" 

Michael was about to answer but stopped himself, looking down at Luke questioningly. "I'd like to stay with my alpha, if that's okay." The omega answered. 

"Alright then we don't need to worry about setting up a room. Great." Jack said. 

"Mikey, how about you take Luke up to your room so he can rest, Lord knows you're probably exhausted." Alex suggested. Luke nodded. 

Michael took the boys hand, leading his upstairs to his room.

[time skip to a lil while later]

"What do you mean I can't help him through his heat?!" Michael cried. 

Everybody in the house—except for Luke—was awake now. The omegas that were taking refuge there were eating in the dining hall, being watched over by Jack and Alex as well as a few other beta workers. The staff were all sitting in the kitchen at the table put there specifically for them. Everything was just peachy until the topic of Luke's heat was brought up. 

Ashton's mate, Calum, had asked what Louis had found in his initial check up with the new omega and the conversation quickly drifted to the the boy's upcoming heat. Michael said how he was excited to spend Luke's heat with him but Louis instantly shot his down saying that he couldn't do so. 

"Because we don't know anything about this boy. Yes, he is your mate. But all I was able to do was do a quick once over. Just because he's your mate does not mean that he gets out of doing my mandatory entry exam. I have to check and see if he's on any vitamin, blockers, or suppressants. I need to find out if he's on birth control. I need to check if he's got any STDs. He needs an ultrasound as well as X-Rays plus so much more. And obviously since he's going to be in heat soon, his hormones and body are all out of whack. I need to make sure that he's healthy. It may not be 100% safe for him to have sex." Louis explained. 

Michael sighed. "I'll be able to help him through his next one, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
